fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Luigi (SSB Crusade)
This article details Luigi as he appears in Super Smash Bros. Crusade, not the character as a whole. Please do not edit anything here unless it is categories that could be added or if the creator gives you permission. Luigi appears as a playable character in Crusade, as he has been in past Smash Bros. games. True to his nature of being the younger brother of Mario, many of his moves seem to be copied from him, but they all have their own unique flair to them that makes Luigi the way that he is. Attributes Compared to Mario, Luigi isn't as great on the ground. His dash attack is rather weak and his traction is very slippery, causing him to slide when he stops running; his only truly powerful attacks on ground are his smashes. On the other hand, his jumps are higher than Mario and his scuttle lets him stay up in the air for quite a while, drastically improving his aerial fighting. Moves Standard Moves *Neutral attack - Luigi does a combo that involves punching twice and hitting with his behind. *Side tilt - Luigi performs a spinning kick. This move can be angled slightly. *Up tilt - Luigi swipes over his head with his fist. *Down tilt - Luigi couches, turns around, and kicks his heel out behind him. *Dash Attack - Luigi begins to rapidly swing his arms towards the opponent, then launching them away. *Forward Smash - Luigi bends his elbow and thrusts his arm out with an open hand stab. *Up Smash - Luigi performs a hard hitting headbutt. *Down Smash - Luigi swings along the floor and does devastating kicks to both sides. *Neutral Aerial - Luigi does a powerful sex kick. *Side Aerial - Luigi raises his hand up and brings it down with a mighty Karate Chop. *Up Aerial - Luigi performs a somersault and kicks backward. *Down Aerial - Luigi kicks his feet below him dealing a power strike. This moves has a sweet spot that sends the opponent downward at higher percents. *Back Aerial - Luigi turns around and does a powerful dropkick. Grab and Pummel *Grab - Grabs with one hand. *Pummel - Headbutts the opponent. *Forward Throw - Luigi spins his opponent around once and tosses the opponent forward. *Back Throw - Luigi spins 3 times and throws the opponent backward. *Up Throw - Luigi throws his opponent high into the air with both hands. *Down Throw - Luigi throws the opponent down and Ground Pounds him. Other *Weak Ledge Attack - Does a somersault and then kicks upwards, from a laying down position. *Strong Ledge Attack - Gets up then kicks behind him, then in front of him. *Upwards Floor Attack - Gets up and punches left then right. *Downwards Floor Attack - Gets up and punches right then left. *Sitting Floor Attack - Kicks behind him, then in front of him while getting up. Special Moves Final Smash Luigi's Final Smash is the Poltergust 5000. When used, Luigi will pull out the machine of the same name and turn it on, causing a large vaccuum effect. Anything near Luigi while he is sucking in things will get trapped and take constant damage, with the max being 20%. At the end, Luigi will shoot them all out. As a bonus, any items caught will be spit out as food. This move is a reference to the Poltergust 5000, the main weapon of Luigi in Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, where he is tasked with ridding different mansions of their ghosts. Other Taunts *Makes 5 quick poses. *Stiffens up and falls humbly to the ground, lifting himself back up with his feet. *Looks down and kicks. This kick actually does 2% and does an insanely powerful meteor smash; so strong, in fact, that it is almost impossible to recover from falling if you get hit by it at 0% due to it's insane speed. *Looks back shyly and twiddles his thumbs. Idle Poses *Rubs the back of his head. *Pulls on his nose, stretching it. On-Screen Appearance Jumps out of a pipe cowardly saying Okey Dokey! Palette Swaps *Lean and Green - Green shirt and blue overalls. *Fall Colors - Orange shirt and light blue overalls. *Manly Colors - Pink shirt and deep pink overalls. *Ice Outfit - Light blue shirt and dark blue overalls. *Fire Outfit - White shirt and green overalls. *Waa - Purple shirt and dark gray overalls. *Golden Glory - Yellow shirt and dark green overalls. *Japanese Show - Yellow green shirt and dark blue overalls. *Dealer Outfit - White shirt, black vest, and a green bowtie. Based on Super Mario 64 DS. *Hot Rally Racing Suit - White and blue Nintendo cap and racing suit, based off of Famicom Grand Prix 2: 3D Hot Rally. *Kisekae Luigi - Wears a green snowcap with a white shirt, black tie, green vest, and gray shorts with yellow shoes. Based on the Kisekae 3DS commercial. *Princess Luigi - Wears Princess Peach's dress from Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga. Trophies Classic Mario's younger twin brother, he seems to be an eternal understudy. Even with his own year declared by Nintendo, he couldn't help but have Mario in the front of the titles. Poor guy. Luigi has picked up a few tricks of his own over the years, so don't expect him to be a full copy of Mario. All-Star Luigi's fireballs challenge the power of logic and defy gravity...that takes some serious concentration. His Super Jump Punch is also quite different, in that it's only really powerful if you're right next to an opponent. Hit 'em when they're close to give them a taste of a Fire Jump Punch!...and if they're not as close, maybe they'll take a point of damage or two. Challenge Luigi's awkwardness shows when using the Green Missile, but the misfires can be especially painful. The range gets better when using the Quick Missile. And then you've got the Luigi Tornado...like, what is he doing? Who knew spinning in circles could come in handy? Especially if it's the Luigi Super Spin - that's powerful! Battle Spire Pulling out the Poltergust 5000, Luigi embraces his fears and turns it on, sucking anything in its path, from items to characters. Being trapped into that dusty container is no easy task and you'll be racking up damage quick. At the end, the characters inside will be shot out far away, while the items spit out will become useful items for Luigi. Trivia *Luigi is now able to wall-jump, something that he could do in the beta of SSB4 but not in the final game. Category:Super Smash Bros. Crusade Category:Playable Characters Category:Mario (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Plumbers Category:Fighters